


【VD】Solaris

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 他想干什么？维吉尔开始感到一阵莫名的恼火。他知不知道在同处一室的恶魔面前做这种淫荡举动代表什么？或者但丁不在乎在随便谁的面前舔咬并摇晃他的屁股？又或是他正在试着向维吉尔求欢？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	【VD】Solaris

按照纯种黑脚印第安人的说法，每年的二月的萨斯喀温彻谷地外的西北平原会在驼鹿骑着的南风拂过麦农园地的第三天迎来春季。不久，冻结河林松针的雪脉会融化，活人烧起紫红色的烟苗，雄鹰堆起的山脊重新点染起生机，牛羊啃咬新生的草叶，叼起白鱼的黑狼们踏过溪水边用濡湿的冰冷口唇亲吻、摆动毛绒的屁股、交换雪花和浆果蔓枝的气味，然后交配，并在温暖的洞穴里孕育幼崽。

问题不在这里。维吉尔试着把眼神移回书本上。因为现在并非二月，事务所外边停着一辆嘟嘟叫的炒冰车，水果糖浆包裹奶油的气味倏忽远逝，这一切都说明如今正是七月中，烧灼的日子。

但丁从上周的衣服里找出了一些被洗得有些发白的零钱，但不管怎样，美金始终是美金，所以他自然也顺利得到了一杯炒冰。

从不变更的草莓口味以及店主为他专赠的巨量的奶油和几颗橙酱渍樱桃。维吉尔再翻过一页，古朴页纸上用黑铅磨绘着一只在春天打滚的狼。他的兄弟总是有这种魔力，只要舔舔嘴唇、轻慢地说说话，或者露出一小节苍白的手腕和脚踝就能够得到一切。 

这个世界热爱他。  


但丁懒洋洋地把勺子塞进嘴里，那团粉色的沙冰早就应该在他的口腔里融化，游荡进喉咙，沉淀在胃袋，但他还是咬着并吮咂它，然后用深红色的湿润舌头细细地舔弄着，就像那不是个普通的宗教图腾浮雕银勺而是别的什么让他无比依恋的东西。

他的嘴唇会染上白银的金属质感的冷冽吗？或者从始至终都是一颗被冰冻的草莓。

维吉尔换了个姿势，他将左腿搭上右腿，然后身体微微侧着。这样他会离门房透出来的热烈阳光更近，它们能把屋子里的所有东西都照得很清楚。

或许有点刺眼了。他漫不经心地翻过一页。白到灼眼的书纸散发出一股洋葱似的霉味，维吉尔觉得有些无趣，并疑惑自己为什么要用光上个委托的酬金拍下这样一本初版书。它除开讲解春天、交配和繁衍还能教导些什么东西，噢，那两只亲吻的狼和他们的幼崽的确画得不错，毛茸茸的掌底滚动的草叶和溪水都很别致生动。  


但维吉尔的注意力不在它们上。

从这边看过去，他兄弟紧致的屁股被包裹在一团柔韧的布料里，但丁似乎很喜欢这些能细密绕住他的东西，并一向乐于展示自己的一切。

他脑子里大概会自动哼唱一两首软绵绵的歌，因为现在，但丁就开始倚靠在桌椅上缓慢而有节奏摇晃着，他的腰腹很细，但很有力，肌肉结实，如果他打算拧断谁的脑袋只需要用他的大腿夹住脖颈然后轻轻一扭。维吉尔抿起嘴。那随着腰肢正晃动着的东西包括但丁的屁股。

他想干什么？维吉尔开始感到一阵莫名的恼火。他知不知道在同处一室的恶魔面前做这种淫荡举动代表什么？或者但丁不在乎在随便谁的面前舔咬并摇晃他的屁股？又或是他正在试着向维吉尔求欢？

人类生活似乎没教会他的弟弟任何别的东西，只能使他沉迷享乐、并不知羞耻地索取和乞求快活。维吉尔仍旧盯着但丁和他的屁股，半晌，他合上书本站起来。作为兄长，他认为自己有正当的义务和充足的能力教导他的弟弟。

但丁对于他的兄弟凑过来并不会投诸特别的注意。维吉尔是这样一个人，如果他不喜欢今天溪水的流向——不管它已经沿着同样的方向多少个年头了——他就会切断一片山脉把它彻底掩埋。这样一个人会成做他想做的所有，不管那有多难或者多不实际，他总会做到。  


但丁已经习惯被动应对维吉尔的一切，因此，他只是耸耸肩，转而继续用勺子锲而不舍地舀着冰沙底部的草莓碎粒。

但维吉尔把手放到他的腰上的时候，但丁还是有些奇怪，倒不是说他们之间缺乏肢体触碰，可那很少这么突然，他于是咬住勺子口齿不清地问：“你要做什么？”

“教你不要随便晃你的屁股。”

而当维吉尔把手向下移贴在他的臀肉上的时候，但丁则完全被震住了，他不明白他哥哥的脑子里又想出了些什么别的花样。

他是想和我打一架吗？但丁审慎地思考，但他只需要拔出阎魔刀或者......

“维吉尔......”

“嗯？”

“你刚才，是不是撕开了我的裤子？”

他哥哥思索般地沉吟着，然后把他温热的掌心覆在了但丁彻底裸露在外的屁股上。他的大腿也同样赤裸着，而那点已经破碎的布料当然兜不住他被披萨、草莓圣代、糖浆以及别的甜腻的垃圾食品养出的细腻脂肪。

维吉尔漫不经心而又狠狠地扇掴了几下那块白软的臀肉，看着它在掌心里翻起一阵肉浪。被背对着压在桌前的但丁猛地夹紧了屁股然后大声的喘叫了出来，他虽然仍旧处在一种懵懵懂懂的震惊中，但也并非无动于衷：“所以，你想的就是这个？”

他的弟弟语气带着促狭的揶揄和明显的得意洋洋，就像是小时候的某个灼人的夏天他终于抓住了维吉尔的把柄。

后来。但丁脖子非常漂亮，维吉尔轻轻地把嘴唇贴上他弟弟苍白的脖颈，这换来了一声细小的呻吟。后来他们是怎么收场的呢？

“你好湿，”维吉尔说，他摸到了一些从阴幽肉隙里飞溅出来的滑腻淫水，“我不过揉了几下。”

“这是夏天，”但丁不服气地顶嘴道，“夏天总是黏糊糊又潮湿的，你不知道吗？”

维吉尔一反常态地并没有回应他弟弟的挑衅反而轻笑出声，在但丁得意地翻身将他压在桌上，坐在他哥哥结实的腰上正乘胜追击打算再说些什么的时候，他哥哥冷不丁抬身贴住然后把三根手指捅进了但丁的阴道。

维吉尔的手指缓慢而细致地拧着、并不断地用指腹去摩擦，让但丁感到自己滚烫的肉壁正在覆着厚重刀茧的手指底下淫叫，勃起的阴茎贴上办公桌咯人的雕花侧沿蹭出些黏渍，但这些粗龃的疼痛掩饰不掉涌上神经的灭顶快感，使他不得不靠在他哥哥的颈窝里低低地呻吟着。

后来，后来他们是怎么收场的呢？维吉尔用嘴唇含住但丁的红通通的耳缘，细软的垂肉被牙齿抿出血痕。在那时候的傍晚，他们最终还是打了一架，他的弟弟用小小的额头狠狠地砸了他的肚子，而他怒气冲冲地拽抱着但丁一起从牛羊啃咬过的新生的草密山丘里咕噜噜地滚下去。

维吉尔深深地看着被他用粗大阴茎填满，只能无力靠在他身上傻乎乎地舔着他的脖子的但丁。他弟弟似乎从未长大，不论时间过去多久他都同那时候的傍晚一样，会在麓溪边同他用愤恨、原谅和包容的滚烫嘴唇交换一个燃烧夏天里麦茬和浆果气味的亲吻。

而但丁，但丁只能哑哑地吞咽、呻吟，摇晃着脑袋把所有的力气都花在靠住他哥哥上。他感觉自己就像狂风骤雨里的一叶小舟，在名为维吉尔的大海里瑟瑟发抖，然后被不停抽出和填满的狰狞阴茎冲涌着带上一波波使他头晕目眩的浪潮，他哥哥甚至还恬不知耻地蹂躏着他肿胀鼓大的乳肉试图把他操得更加混乱和糟糕。

但现在，他似乎找到了新的折磨人的方式。

维吉尔的嘴唇从粘了些湿润凌乱的白发的红晕脸颊开始向下缓慢贴蹭，亲过汗湿的胛骨、滚动的喉结、无力搭靠在他肩膀的胳膊，甚至那根操在但丁体内的阴茎的动作也因此变得缓而轻柔，直到他握住但丁的手腕才停下来细细地吮吻起指节和手掌，然后冲着他弟弟敏感的耳朵开始念起一首诗。

黎明女神出现时，袒胸露乳，以光为衣，在东方出现，非常年老又十分年轻，在过去、现在和将来都永放光芒。她消磨世人的青春，自己却永不衰老。

但丁感觉到他哥哥灼热的呼吸喷洒在脸颊侧缘，连包裹诗句的语言都如此滚烫，使他不得不猛地捏紧维吉尔的后脖开始喘气并睁大眼睛以舒缓那种极端的温度和充溢出的情感。

他被几句诗弄到止不住地流泪了，脆弱苍白脖子高高地扬起顺从地让他哥哥亲咬上去，潮湿淫润的内壁痉挛似地绞紧那根突然膨大的可怖阴茎，让维吉尔射了他满满一肚子，子宫浅颈里溢出来的水混合着精液大部分都仍被他哥哥的肉棒牢牢地堵在阴道里，但还是有那么一些从肉隙里流渗出来完全沾湿了维吉尔的手。

他哥哥恶劣地将湿透的手指伸进还在高潮余韵中懵懵懂懂的但丁的嘴唇里哄着他用他那根灵活的舌头一一舔净。

但丁也同样乖顺地做了。他的口腔是鼓烫和火热的，舌头紧紧地包裹住那几根沾透了他自己的淫水的癯明手指细致地舔弄着，无比依恋似地试图把它们清理干净。  


维吉尔则觉得这样听话的傻乎乎的弟弟很可爱，于是他打断了但丁的动作，抽出那几根沾满淫水和唾液手指向下捏住薄锋的颌骨。维吉尔低头凝视了一会儿张嘴喘息的弟弟，俯身下去同他交换了一个融化盛夏里橙酱蜡封气味的吻，低声沉吟般地叹息他好甜。


End file.
